Hidden love
by Ninjacookie208
Summary: Rosalina Urges for a normal life one not with luxury and royalty she soon stumbles apon friends foes and love that could never happen how will this romance turn out for the royal princess and the regular fire wizard


**Hi, so this is my second wizard101 fanfic sadly my other one um, failed. But this one I plan to make better more interesting and otherwise a better plot so I'll write this short preview of what it's going to be like please leave a review of suggestions or if you wanna join the story and tell me what you think. Enjoy**

**I don't take credit for the making of Wizard101**

I was in the middle of reading my book on how the spiral was first created until I heard a banging at my door one of the guards voices

"Princess? The king has called for your appearance in the dining hall"

What could he possibly want now?

"Please tell father I'm busy!" I said in annoyance

You see, I'm the princess of Avalon and even though I enjoy the luxurious life but all the attention and royal duties get annoying

"Very well"

I returned to my book only to be interrupted by more banging. I threw my book across the room and stomped my way to the door

"What is it now?" I said swinging open my door only to find my father, the king of Avalon, towering over me

"Alexandria, we have guest from Marleybone and Monquista all expecting to meet you" I said in a stern tone

"Well they'll just have to wait wont they" I said crossing my arms and looking away

"Young lady I will not keep guest waiting in this kingdom now put on a decent dress and come down to the dining hall within the next five minutes or ill have a guard drag you down there, do you understand?" He said practically yelling

I just sighed and closed my eyes

"Yes, father" I whispered

"Good, I shall see you in the dining hall" and with that he and two of his guards made their way down the royal hall

I slammed my door shut

"Why must I attend the dinner what could the kings and queens of marleybone and monquista possibly want with me" I grunted as I put on a green dress riddled with jades

I slowly opened the door to a guard waiting firmly beside my door

"Right this way princess" he held his hand out for me to lead which I did on my way to the dining hall as the guard followed me

I wish I wasn't watched over every second a little privacy would be nice and why do they treat me like a child I'm practically 18!

As I turned a corner and down some stairs I could hear laughter and small talk

I found my way to the dining hall doors with 2 guards standing beside them as usual

They pushed both doors open for my entrance. The room silenced and I could see monquistans marleybonians and my mother and father sitting at a long dining table filled with food all stuffing their faces

"Ah Rosalina so nice of you to join us, here come sit with us dear" my mother said in a warm loving tone

I made my way to my seat next to my mother, the queen.

"So, this is the fine young lady who will be marrying one of our sons Very nice to meet you.. Rosalina is it?" The queen of monquista said sipping a glass of wine

Marry? What is she talking about?

I looked at my mother for reassurance

"Yes indeed quite a beauty isn't she" The marleybone king added

"Mom, what are they talking about?" I whispered quietly

"Now now Rosalina dear I will explain everything later" she said tapping my shoulder

"speaking of which Rosalina I'd like you to meet prince Alejandro and prince William one of these gentleman will be taking your hand in marriage soon" my father said gracefully

I couldn't believe what my father had just said my face went fiery red I was speechless. How could they decide who I would spend the rest of my life with without my word

"Excuse me?" I blurted out once again the room went quiet I found myself standing up

"Rosaline dear please have a seat your making a scene" my mother said hiding her face embarrassed

"Is there a problem Rosalina?" My father said putting down his silverware

"Yes father there is a huge problem I will NOT be marrying anyone anytime soon" I said angrily raising my voice

"Oh, is that so? Then who will take place as next king of Avalon?" he said now standing as well

"Surly not one of them" I said pointing in the general direction of both princes who looked quite offended by my statement

"perhaps we should be on our way" the queen of marleybone said begging to stand

"Yes we should really get going to our home world" Said the king of marleybone joining

"Very well we hope to meet again soon" my mother said shaking the hand of the kings and queens

They soon left the dining hall followed by their guards

"As for you young lady what were you thinking speaking out of terms like that" My father's voice boomed

"What were YOU thinking of marrying me against my will" I yelled back

"It is tradition for royal weddings to be arranged" he said back

"Ugh I'm going back to my room don't follow me" I stomped away

"You get back here this ins-" my father was cut off by the slam of the dining hall door

A guard rushed by my side

I made my way into my room and slammed the door shut locking it

I threw my dress off and put on sleeping gear throwing myself onto my bed turning on my tv

The wizard city tournament was on I loved watching wizards dual there's never any excitement in this kingdom

I watched as they cast spells shields attacks blades teams of four becoming triumphant at the end of the program Gamma the owl's voice came on the screen

"WHO wish to join the tournament and win grand prizes? Visit Diego the duel master for more information"

And after that it was over showing the names of all the contestants including Alexander Lionheart Cori sky savannah ghostwalker and many other bizarre names that wizards would have I wish I had a cool name instead of the one I have just a regular Princess Rosalina Jones

The castle bells rand meaning it was midnight hardly anyone is awake at this hour. Now is my chance

I got a dark hood out of my closet that hid my face and body and put it on

I opened my window and climbed down the vines that had grown on the castle walls when I reached the bottom I looked around to make sure no guards saw me and ran ahead nearing the spiral door of Avalon

I ran past grocers farmers and other citizens that lived within the castle walls I felt kinda guilty here they are living in poverty while I'm being pampered in the safety of the castle

I stopped by a homeless man holding out a cup in need of money he looked famished the poor man I pulled 20 royal golden coins which were practically a fortune outside of the castle his eyes widened and quickly looked up at me I lifted my hood so he could see who I was

"p-princess?" he gasped thankful with tears in his eyes

"Thank you thank you god bless"

I put one finger over my mouth and he nodded with a smile

I continued my way to the spiral door just happy to help someone out

I finally made it I turned the knob and walked into the door. In an instant I was in wizard city

**Well that's all for now I guess tell me what you think please leave a review if I get at least one I'll continue the story** **also I need some new characters to join in please leave a review or message me you will be in the story by at least chapter 3 I really do hope you liked it so review and tell me if you'd like me to continue Bye :)**

**~Ninjacookie**


End file.
